


Polaroid Collection of Aiyana Yansa

by t3f3r (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Will Add More Later, asphyxiation (chapter 4), sex (chapter 4), writing drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words.Aiyana Yansa was a young woman who went by many names before she had mysteriously disappeared one cold autumn night. To most, if not everyone around her, she was more than just a thick skinned, quick tongue, army gal. She was a friend, a lover, a wife, a mother, a comrade... So how did she go missing, and who was the last person to have seen her before she had vanished from existence?Looking through her belongings at her home, someone had stumbled upon a box full of colorful Polaroid pictures depicting different moments in her life... Maybe this can uncover her mysterious disappearance and also show to her family and friends what her last life moments are?





	1. Engagement Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a new character.... Okay I lied. I had this character for 2 whole years, that I have never been able to use and I've been wanting to write and draw her in many different stories and ideas.... I just don't know how.
> 
> I thought that if I can write and draw her out some more, that perhaps I can add her into a story I have on the side, or perhaps make her into an entirely new story all on its own! 
> 
> This will include both a piece of art drawn by me, and also a little writing drabble to go along with it. So I hope that could be a little treat for you all too.
> 
> So for Engagement Night: the piece is technically on the night of Aiyana's engagement with her childhood friend turned fiance- Markus. Though of course... An engagement party isn't so fun when one of the couples is suffering from 'Pre Wedding Jitters'.

 

_"Ready... And smiiiiile-"_

* * *

 

"Aiyana!" The woman slowly looked up at the much younger girl that stood in front of her. The smaller Doe, dressed in a lovely purple silk blouse with black jeans and black pumps, pursed her lips into a small pout as she raised the mint green Polaroid InstaMax Camera right in front of her own face once more. "Come on! Gimme a smile!"

"You know I'm not into pictures, Rachel-"

"But this is all for  _you_! _Guuuurl_ , how are you _not_ smiling on one of the biggest moments in your entire  _life_?"

"Here, lemme help." The Alligator, Aiyana, then felt an arm wrap right around her shoulder, pulling her close to what seemed to be a much taller Alligator. The male was nearly two heads taller than herself and thin, but still rather built, which can be seen through the grey tank top and dark grayish green colored jeans that he wore. Aiyana simply rolled her eyes as the male leaned close enough to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, Babe. This night is meant for us-"

**"Don't. Call.** _ **Me**. **'Babe** '_." She growled, though the comment only made the male laugh as he patted her shoulder gently.

"Okay 'yana, sorry. I'll save it for our wedding night then." The man chuckled, before sneaking over a wink at her. Before the female could even speak up about his comment, a giant flash of light shown through the pitch black void of the entire backyard. Aiyana took a moment to blink her eyes repeatedly, even using a hand to rub at one of her eyes while she was greeted with the white blurry flecks of the after flash from her friend's camera.

"Oh. My. _God_. That's **_too_** cute! Using each others childhood nicknames, that's _totally_ a thing couples do." Rachel cooed as she grabbed onto the picture her camera had developed. The young doe quickly shook the picture for a minute, before looking over at the picture carefully in her hand. After a few seconds she pouted again and shook her head. "Nope. No good. We have to take the picture again-"

" _Seriousl_ y?"

"Yes! _'Seriously_ ', Aiyana! That's because you're not smiling at all! Look." Rachel replied, showing her the picture in her hand. _'The proof doesn't lie in the picture'_ , as what her mother would tell her. Which was evident just as her friend had said, since in the Polaroid picture Aiyana herself was not smiling at all. Especially not like her fiance who was standing right beside her. Of course, Aiyana raised a brow questionably as she looked back and forth from the picture in her friend's hand, then to Rachel's face.

"Well, it was probably because you shook the picture rather hard, because I was _totally_ smiling-"

"Nuh uh! You fricken liar!"

_"Seriously_! Look, I was smiling right there, and you probably shook it so hard that a pixel made it look like it turned it into a frown-"

"Markus! Tell your wife to stop lying-"

" _Fiance_." Aiyana pointed at her with a low hiss, though she could feel the taller male loom over her as he looked at the picture in her hand. She didn't bother turning around, hearing him hum softly as he took his time to look over the picture before he patted Aiyana's shoulder gently again.

"I agree with Aiyana, you probably shook that picture too fast and ruined it-"

"Ugh, you  _too_?"

"Besides." The older male pointed to the dark patch of forest right behind him, "I don't think that camera is good enough to take pictures of the night time with a dark background. It'll make the pictures more distorted."

"Oh my god, you're so smart Markus! Okay, okay, lemme go get the faerie lights from my closet real quick and then I'll have you both take romantic pictures under the lights- They'll be soooo Christmas card worthy! At least until I can get your wedding photos first." Rachel beamed as she clapped her hands excitedly. She handed Aiyana both the developed picture and the camera as she ran off and pushed her way through the crowd, leaving both Alligators by themselves on the wooden deck. The air was very cool in the autumn night, but the atmosphere felt stiff for the two. It didn't take long for her to hear the male cough nervously as to clear his throat before speaking up.

"So... Rachel is obviously excited."

"She's actually much more chill than the rest of my family, that's for sure." Aiyana mumbled, looking down at the Polaroid picture in her hand, she decided to stuff it into her pocket. This time, she saw as the male now raised a curious brow at her.

"You're keeping the photo?"

"Surprisingly enough, Rachel actually caught my good side." Aiyana shrugged, before crossing her arms again. "Also, I love how you can see my shirt too. It is my favorite shirt, after all."

"Cute. This will be one hell of a story to tell our kids someday-" The man yelped as he felt the female punch him right in the gut, hard, before he let out a forced wheezing chuckle. "Okay... We'll save the _'kid'_ talk for later... Gotcha... _Damn_ , you didn't have to punch me so hard though..."


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter if the newlywed couples decide to go down the traditional or modern road for their wedding, it still takes 7 whole days of celebration in the Cherokee way to have the marriage official for a husband and wife.
> 
> Despite the pressure with pre-wedding anxiety, Aiyana Yansa pushed herself through the full 7 days in order to fulfill her vow and wishes, to remain with the man she had known since childhood. Moments leading up to the wedding, Aiyana and her fiance Markus, would both take the time to prepare for their wedding celebration, while also reminiscence the old days from their childhood, to their high school days, and finally up to the present. 
> 
> Also, who says they can't break a few traditional laws or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with drawing and writing with my oc Aiyana Yansa...  
> This time we actually got a look into what her wedding day was like with her fiance, now husband, Markus-
> 
> Well, actually we got a pretty good look of 6 whole days and then a wedding.  
> Which is one heck of a wedding if I say so myself.
> 
> I'm thinking about continuing this some more with a more inside look with Aiyana Yansa....   
> Maybe I can make chapters of her meeting well known characters too? But that might have   
> a different title and it may or may not be completely canon too. 
> 
> Anywho, onto the story.

* * *

It all started on the first morning of the _'celebration ritual'_. A tradition that would last for 7 days until the very day of the wedding.

Yes.  ** _7_**. Whole. Days.

It had always been a tradition in the Cherokee way that the woman upholds the entire clan, so starting from the very first day of the ceremony, the bride would be represented along with her mother and her eldest brother.

It was early morning that Aiyana, along with her mother and eldest brother, walked all the way from their house and on to the small townhouse just in the center of their quaint little reservation. There, they were greeted by their chief, and priestess, Chilam. The small elderly bluebird welcomed the three on the front steps of the townhouse as they had walked on in, she even gave a warm smile and a hand shake to Aiyana as she congratulated her on the wonderful change in her life. Another 15 or 20 minutes later, Aiyana saw Markus coming from across the street, lending an arm to an elderly Alligator, which happened to be his mother. He had also seemed to be carrying a very large bag of sort over his own shoulder too. Since he was the groom, it was quite traditional for their family for the groom to be accompanied with his mother. It also made it easier on the couple since Aiyana's father had passed away when she was a little girl, and for Markus his father hasn't been in the picture for more than half of his life.

The moment Markus and his mother walked through the town house doors, the first day of the ' _ceremony_ ' could officially begin with Aiyana's brother, Ataian, reciting a speech that had been passed down to every eldest son and onto their sisters. Basically the speech was a vow he would made to take the responsibility of teaching Aiyana and Markus' future children the spiritual and religious matters of their family and their clan, while also taking on the important role of being the Edutsi (' _uncle_ ') to them. After the speech from the bride's brother, it was now time for the bride and groom to give each other a gift. In the old days, the groom would give the bride a gift of venison meat, which symbolized the husband's intention to keep meat within the household. The bride on the other hand, would give an ear of corn to the groom, symbolizing her will to become a good Cherokee housewife.

Since the times were different now, both Aiyana and Markus simultaneously agreed to break out of traditions sake with a little bit of fun themselves.

It was actually quite a hilarious sight for Aiyana to see the shocked and almost appalled look on the two female gator's faces when Aiyana pulled out a small wrapped up bundle of venison meat from her own purse, and Markus brought out the largest bag of dried corn he could ever purchase from a store. It amused Aiyana when she had seen her eldest brother laugh so hard that tears started falling from his eyes, and she was actually surprised to see that Chilam was even chuckling from the two's interesting exchange of gifts. When Markus' mom tried to complain about how ' _degrading this was to the honorable traditions_ ', Aiyana was surprised to see the elderly bird pat the older Alligator's back and tell her-

_'Some traditions are meant to be broken. Sometimes, we have to change our way of living for the newer times'._

It was actually more comforting for Aiyana to hear. It actually made her feel more comfortable with going through with her decision of marrying her best friend from childhood too.

For the next 6 days, the tradition would continue with the duty of the bride and the groom to bless the ' _sacred spot'_ for their ceremony, or wedding, until the very day of the wedding. Markus had taken the liberty to walk over to Aiyana's house and the two would then walk the rest of the way to the little spot close to the woods where their future wedding would place. Aiyana would bring along a small bundle of sage with her, as the two would reach their destination, she would light up the bundle with a match and the two would take turns _'blessing'_ the area, until the entire bundle of sage has been completely used up.

During the time they would _'bless'_ the area, the two would talk together and reminiscence on the old days. Talking about how they would walk the very same streets when they were children, unknowing to them that later down the road, they would walk the very same streets as fiances, before becoming husband and wife. Both would then bring up about how the two would always meet with each other to walk to school together, to even walking together after school, and even going on little misadventures and get in trouble by their parents or elders.

Aiyana was actually more troublesome in her younger years than she currently was now. She was always breaking the rules, trespassing onto property no one was allowed to go, the whole works from profanity to crimes. Of course, it was until Aiyana had gotten into high school that she started to mature and clean up her act. Even going into ROTC and enrolling into the army. Markus on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her. As a child he had always been quiet, shy, and even a crybaby. Every time that Aiyana would get the two into trouble as children, Markus would be the first to apologize or cry in his spot. When high school hit however, that was when he had actually started to change. He cried less, expressed his true colors more, and started to get loud and outgoing. Soon Markus was the one who would get into trouble and would drag Aiyana into his shenanigans as Aiyana would be the one to apologize for both of their actions. It was as though something had possessed the two and made them completely switch their entire personality around once puberty had struck them. Now every time someone would mention Markus and Aiyana's old childhood days, Aiyana would laugh and joke about it while Markus would deny anything about his past while becoming rather flustered or shy.

She would be lying if she said he didn't look so cute whenever he got embarrassed.

After 6 whole days of going to the ' _blessed_ ' spot and setting down last minute requirements... It was finally the wedding day.

It seemed like everyone and their grandchildren had came into the reservation to celebrate, even random people from the next town over had all come by to witness the modernize version of a somewhat traditional Cherokee wedding.

Aiyana's mother and three sisters would softly hum to their family's traditional ceremony song as they helped her dress up for her big day. They gave her a special headdress adorned with beads, copper, and feathers to wear in place of an _'occasional'_ wedding veil. The vintage looking headdress had actually belonged to her mother's grandmother, and it was not only shown as a proper headdress, but it was the highest of honor to wear such an old relic for such a special occasion. Aiyana was then given a light orange dress to wear, and she was also given a collection of beaded necklaces that her mother had made for her on the very day she was born. _'For good luck'_   her mother confessed to her. On Markus' hand, he had actually tailored his own wedding clothes ever since the _'engagement night'_ , and his two older sisters had helped him put on special piercings on his head scales that were adorned with white feathers with red and silver beads. His youngest sister happened to make him a large _'all seeing eye'_ medallion to wear around his neck, along with a few beaded necklaces for an extra _'good luck_ ' too. Before the two would leave their rooms and prepare to go down the aisle side by side, the two would be given a blue blanket from their family to drape around their shoulders to wear, a symbol representing their own individual lives.

The entire wedding was carried out normally by priestess Chilam, and after the couple said their vows and were finally announced as ' _husband and wife_ ', the old priestess and the newlyweds made a small fire pit together. Another passed down tradition for the family was for the bride and groom, as well as everyone else who had attended the ceremony, to be blessed by the priestess with a ' _blessing of fire_ ' from the small fire makeshift pit.

_Finally_ , it was party time.

There was an abundance of food, dancing, and songs sung in the clan's with various of languages from family and friends. There was even a small play given out by the much younger children, who preformed a fire dance for the newly wedded couple. Even if all the ' _dance_ ' was just happened to be a bunch of hyperactive little kids dancing around a bundle of sticks on the ground. The celebration on this final night actually seemed much more large and wild than the _'engagement night'_ that Markus and his family had set up just months before.

Actually, while Aiyana was thinking about it... Today was the first time in a very long while that she haven't heard Markus utter a single word. Aside from the _'I do'_ and their vows, he didn't speak at all during the reception or at the fire blessing with the old priestess.

Just as the sun was starting to set, it her friend Rachel who had wanted to take some wedding photos with the alter backdrop before it had gotten to dark to do so. As she promised from the _'engagement night_ '. This time however, Rachel was using a white Polaroid InstaMax camera, her wedding present to both Aiyana and Markus on their very special day. As much as Aiyana had disagreed with ever using the camera, she was convinced by both Rachel and Rachel's mother to at least give it a shot and use it when another milestone was present in her life in the upcoming future. Being that her ' _BFF_ ' spent so much as to provide pictures during the _'engagement night'_ and the past 6 days of the ceremony, it was the very least that Aiyana could do. While Rachel was starting to get the film and batteries inside the newlywed's new polaroid camera, Aiyana and Markus were then approached by Chilam and their own mothers. The older women of the clan came to them to pass down one final gift for the two to share on this special evening.

They slowly pulled away the blue blankets they both had worn, before covering the couple's shoulders with a special white blanket that all three women had made together for them. The last final gift in the long line of wedding traditions, a simple yet elegant looking white and beige colored cotton blanket that was a symbol to represent ' _the beginning of starting a new life together_ ' for the young couple. Aiyana didn't know why it had taken her so long to realize, but the moment her shoulders were covered with the white blanket that tied her to the much taller male Alligator before her...

The entire evening felt right to her. She felt more grounded and more confident in what the future has to offer the two.

Aiyana looked up to see her now former husband Markus looking away from her bashfully with a red tint covering his entire face. Tongue tied as he was stuck between finding a word that could be distinguishable from either English or his own mother language. Aiyana raised a confused but rather curious brow at him while he began to look around anxiously, as if trying to find anyone that could help him out of his awkward tension driven self. Though as she reached out to grab at both of his hands, he broke out of his concentration as his eyes look over towards her.

"Okay. Where is he?" Aiyana spoke, now seeing the man give a confused glance over to her. Aiyana couldn't help herself but smile at him as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Markus? The man I had just married three hours ago? I was certain he was here." she teased, giving him a sly wink as her smile grew more confident. It took a minute for the male to process her words, but soon enough she saw the anxiousness slowly melt away from her husband's eyes as he started to relax a little in his spot. Soon a large smile started to grow on his own lips and he happened to chuckle along with his best friend, and now loving wife.

"Well... You're looking right at him."


	3. Celestial Eagle Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about family traditions is rather important, especially for the Yansa tribe. 
> 
> They believe that preserving the traditions brought up in their family will help spread the knowledge of their culture, their family, on to their children and to anyone else who happened to cross their paths. Now that Markus had been a part of the family for so long, and has even taken up the last name 'Yansa' as well.... It was finally time for him to learn how to take part in one of the oldest dances in their family.
> 
> The Eagle Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have the night where Aiyana teaches Markus how to do the Eagle Dance, and also a surprising conversation that leads to an unexpected ending as well.... You all shall see soon enough! The reason as to why I named this piece 'Celestial Eagle Dance' is because I have a voice canon for Markus being Myc Sharratt and the song 'Celestial' totally matches with this piece. 
> 
> Also, the Polaroid is totally blurred because it was either taken by Aiyana's mother or her eldest brother (who both don't really know how to take pictures well). If you are curious about seeing a non-blurred version of my picture then I will leave a link below... Any who, onto the story!!
> 
> [Picture link]---> https://www.deviantart.com/unlimited-tea/art/Full-Eagle-Dance-762841465

* * *

 

_"Once upon a time, an Eagle soared into the sky and flew past the burning sun, trying to reach to the heavens in order to pass on the spirits and messages of the people up to god. While the Eagle soared high, a passing hunter had shot the Eagle, causing him to fall like a shooting star back onto Earth. However, god had been watching, and he was able to reach out to the spirits since the Eagle was close enough to the heavens. Since then, we pay homage to the Eagle that had helped bring the spirits to god in the form of a dance to tell this story. That dance, is known as the Eagle Dance."_

"Can God hear us then? If we're still down here?"

"He can from the Eagle's spirit. That's why we preform and cherish this dance-"

"What happened to the hunter?"

"I'm sure he knew the errors of his ways, and was dealt with-"

"Like death?"

"Or jail?"

"Hmm, perhaps. Either one sounds about right-"

"Alright kids, that's enough bothering _'Uncle Markus'_ for tonight." Aiyana called out, seeing the small group of alligator children looking back at her, while standing besides the much taller male who was kneeling down close to them and answering their questions. Aiyana walked in wearing a purple and gold colored blouse and skirt, brown woven sandals, a headdress woven with beads and copper, while her arms were also covered with two makeshift long sleeves that sported wool and faux feathers. She raised a brow at the twin pairs, one set of two boys and the other two girls, as she slowly started to take off her arm covers.

"Your mother is looking for you four, and if I were you all, I'd get going or else she's gonna leave you all to stay at grandma's house." She teased. The four children laughed and all started to walk by her in search of their mother, with each one that passed by Aiyana rubbed their heads gently with a hand, before she looked over at Markus, who began to get up from his spot on the ground. He was two heads taller than herself, and much more decorated. He sported a purple and gold cotton tunic made out of white beads and feathers, black shorts, a woven headband, and also piercings on the back of his head scales that were filled with gauges that held much longer faux feathers in place. After the children had finally left out of sight, Aiyana slowly walked up to her husband and started to fix the white beads on his cotton tunic.

"Sorry, Amber was nagging me about what I should bring the next time we come to another family reunion. I didn't think her kids would gang up on you after the dance was over-"

"It's fine, they're pretty adorable." the man chuckled, though laughing even harder when Aiyana looked up to raise a brow questionably at him.

"Are we still talking about 'Amber's little terrors'? I dunno, they don't seem all that cute to me." Aiyana chuckled with a smirk as she patted her husbands chest. "But seriously Markus, I'm so very glad that you were able to get time off for this family reunion. It's a pretty big deal for all of us, you know."

"Hey, I never missed your family's gathering before, what's gonna make me miss now?" he chuckled, placing an arm around her as he gave her head a small kiss. " ' _But seriously_ '... Thank you so much for teaching me the dance, 'yana. I was scared shitless when your mom asked me to-"

"I saw! Your scales turned white as hell!" Aiyana laughed as she nudged his arm playfully. "But nah, I ain't gonna do that to you. I'd rather teach you and have the two of us show off at every family gathering, then letting you fail miserably in front of the family now."

"And I appreciate that." Markus replied with a smile, wrapping now his other arm around her as the two looked out towards the large yard. Aiyana smiled back as she grabbed onto her husband's arm while looking at the various of family members, friends and neighbors in her mother's yard. Many years had passed, and the entire backyard still looked as though it hasn't changed since she was a child. Everything from the old tree that still held the wooden swing she use to play on, to the very large fire pit that was in use now to light up the entire backyard. Just within a few feet was also a small looking 'modern' 1960's style house where she lived with her mother, her once father, her two older brothers, and her 3 younger sisters.

Now that everyone has grown up, the house would be quiet and still since everyone has already since then moved out. Even if her mother now lived all by herself in the small empty house, she wasn't always left alone since Aiyana, her brother, her sisters, or the children would stop by often for visits, dinners, holidays, or even summer and winter vacation too. Of course, when it came to the 'Yansa tribe's family reunion', everyone from family, friends, and even strangers from outside of town would participate in the special event. Aiyana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a soft sigh come from her husband and she peeked up at him curiously.

"Hey... You okay?" she asked, though all she got was a simple _'hm'_ in reply from the much taller male. Aiyana waited a moment, seeing that he was in fact not moving or making any other form of comment. Finally she rolled her eyes and gently tapped the edge of his nose, which finally got his attention as he looked down at her.

"Come on, marky mark. What's going on in that brain of yours?" she teased, having not use her childhood nickname for from so many years ago. Watching her husband shake his from the name calling, his arms around her gently squeezed her as he looked back out to the yard filled with her family and friends.

"It's nothing... Just..." Aiyana took the time to lean her head against her husband's chest, still watching over her family members and the children that still happened to play in the back yard as she heard him take another breath to continue. "I was just thinking about how cool it is to have such a big family..."

"It is pretty cool, I got to admit. You get a lot of people to participate in snow ball fights, birthday parties, trick or treating, secret santa... I could go on and on but you already lived through it with us." she replied proudly, before tapping her husband's snout lightly with her hand. "You have been a part of our family ever since you and your mom moved in. You both had been through everything with us, the good, the bad, the ugly... You know?"

"I know. But..." Markus shifted a bit anxiously in his spot, Aiyana looked up at him as she could see that his eyes were already turned away from her.

" _But_..?"

"I was thinking... About having a big family... Of our own?" he muttered. Aiyana blinked at him, rather surprised by his sudden thought. She slowly turned around to face him, even though his eyes were turned away before, they were now looking down at hers once she faced him. It was as though he could read the expression on her face because he chuckled anxiously as he spoke again.

"Aiyana... Would you be comfortable if we could try to have a baby?"

"No." Aiyana replied with flatly. She saw Markus' eyes widen slightly, before he shifted his eyes away from her and he started to nod slowly. Though Aiyana used a hand to grab onto his chin lightly enough to catch his eyes to her again. Now she couldn't help but give a large toothy smile at him, causing him to now blink questionably at her while she spoke once more.

"Why have us _'try'_ , when we can actually make it happen?" she asked curiously, now seeing her husband's face light up brightly with a large smile, before she felt him wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. She chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around him too. Though while she was enduring the embrace, she couldn't help but tap on his shoulders repeatedly as she squeaked from within his arms while trying to blow away the feathers that were now tickling her face.

"Okay okay, that's - _pfft_ \- enough. Markus, let me - _pfftp_ \- go. I'm drowning in your feathers and muscles right now..."


	4. Late Night Lovin' ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of questioning and debate, Aiyana and her husband had finally agreed to settle down and start on making their big family dream come true.
> 
> On the evening of their 'family planning night', Aiyana had called her best friend Rachel for finding some last minute preparation to make start this evening on the right foot. Preferably, by setting the mood with some good lighting and a sexy outfit she can greet her husband in the moment he gets out of work.
> 
> Though it seems that finding the right outfit and setting the mood is a little more tricky than Aiyana had anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new part in the story of Aiyana and her husband Markus! 
> 
> The night that the two decided to buckle down and start working on their large family has finally come! Though finding an outfit to greet your lover in, and finding the right time to set the mood is proving to be a bit difficult for the young couple. They'll be fine though, I just know it! (>W<)b
> 
> Also as a heads up, this portion is NSFW and there is also asphyxiation involved! So you have been warned!

_"Soooooo~? Talk to me. What's the game plan?"_

"The 'game plan' is simple... I'm gonna get pregnant-"

_"Boooooring!"_ Rachel whined, lying on her stomach as she watched curiously on her laptop the other female who was digging through the large abundance of clothes within her closet from the other side of the video screen. The young doe let out a huff as she placed a hand under her chin. _"Guuuuuurl, come on. You got to make this night feel special for you both! This might be the last time you can actually have sex without feeling fat or having a kid scream in your ear every 20 minutes-"_

"Great, just what I wanted to think about while trying to get pregnant. Thanks Rache." Her friend, Aiyana, called out sarcastically from inside the walk in closet. The Alligator grabbed one coat hanger from her closet and she came out with a small yellow dress covered with red string and sequin beads, flashing the dress in front of her laptop on the bed, where her friend can see. Even though she could see Rachel's lips turn into a disgusted frown from the monitor screen, Aiyana didn't hesitate to raise the hanger with the dress attached just over her body to admire herself in the mirror above her dresser. "How about this-"

_"Absolutely **NOT**. You'll make him go blind with that outfit-"_

"Oh come on, what's wrong with this outfit? I think it's pretty cute! Plus, I wore this at the base's barbecue party last year-"

_"That's the problem, Yaya. You can't be 'cute' for this situation, you gotta be 'sexy'. You gotta have a little sugar, a little spice, and a little 'everything nice' before- **BAM!** Adding that little secret formula of 'Chemical S-E-X-Y'."_ Rachel spelled out with her hands. Aiyana raised a confused and concerned brow at her friend, seeing the Doe stared back at her in return with a questionable brow. Confronting her silently on the decision of the dress she had hated in her entire existence. After a minute of having the intense stare down contest with her best friend, Aiyana decided to admit defeat as she groaned. Soon tossing the dress aside onto the floor right along with the other piles of clothes she had made during their video chat together.

"Okay, okay, fine! You win!"

_"Thank you!"_ Rachel remarked, seeing Aiyana give a roll of her eyes. Mumbling to herself as she started to back track into the closet for what seems to be the 15th time that afternoon. Rachel gave a smug smile to herself at her tactful victory, though now began to use her thumb to carefully wipe away the finger smudges on her laptop screen before speaking out to her friend once more. _"Okay but seriously, you've been married for like.... What, three or four years now? With a body like yours, how are you NOT swamped with sexy clothes or lingerie from your husband, Yaya?_ "

"Markus knows that I'm very particular with clothes. I like a little bit of lace and frill on my underwear, but if it's a piece of cloth on a string that can barely hide my clit then of course i'm not gonna wear it. Especially if he bought it for 40 fricken dollars at Victoran Secret-"

_"Wait wait wait- What's that?"_ Rachel called out, her ears perked up in curiosity as she pointed to the floor where Aiyana stood. The female gator looked down to where her friend pointed to, seeing that by her feet was a black lace fabric that probably fell from one of the hangers. Aiyana picked it up from the floor for a closer inspection. The sheer fabric look nearly transparent enough that she could see her hands, but it still had intricate lace that would make the outfit look both professional and outgoing in any setting.

"Oh, this? Amber gave this to me last summer when she visited Mariana Trench with mom." Aiyana smiled as she gently ran a hand over the fabric, remembering the very hot, blissful summer days she had spent with her husband and her family in the nearby tourist attraction on the island. It was a rather small resort mostly filled with wooden cabins, regardless, it was one of the best memories she's shared with her family while they had visited. Though she took the time to break out of her memories to look over at Rachel.

"I would actually use this as a swimsuit cover because this thing is pretty see-through and it totally shows off my body." Aiyana slipped the fabric over her arms and her clothes she had currently worn, letting her hands fall to her sides as she looked over to her friend. "See?"

_"Hold up! I have an idea!"_ Rachel replied excitedly as she sat up from the bed. Clapping her hands enthusiastically as she pointed to her. _"Take your clothes off."_

"Excuse me?"

_"You can leave your underwear on, but I gotta see this myself. Take your clothes off and then put the cover on."_ Rachel urged to her . Aiyana blinked at her friend curiously, but shrugged her shoulders as she followed her friend's advice. She took off the black fabric and set it aside on her dresser just so she can slipped out from her white tank top and her tight blue jeans. The best part about being an Alligator was the fact of not ever needing a bra to wear, since their chests were naturally flat. So all Aiyana wore aside from the black cover up that was left unbuttoned, was her black laced panties, and her knee high purple socks. Aiyana looked over curiously at her friend Rachel, raising a brow as she saw her friend's mouth open in awe. Aiyana tried looking back and forth from the mirror then back to her friend who kept staring at her. Not wondering what the 'appeal' was with how she looked now, Aiyana tried to wave in front of her friend's face from the monitor to grab her attention.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel? Are you there?" Aiyana asked, finally seeing her friend break out from the intense stare, giving her a large smile as she clasped her hands together.

_"OH. My. **GOD**. Yaya, that's it! That's the outfit you  **HAVE** to wear tonight!"_

"This?" Aiyana asked quizzically, looking down at herself, seeing her large thighs and her hips through the black laced fabric, along with her underwear and especially her knee high purple socks. Still questionable, she looked back curiously at her friend who was now clapping excitedly once more from where she sat.

_"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!! That's the outfit you have to wear! I mean... I guess you don't have to wear your socks if you don't want to-"_

"You know that I get really bad hiccups if I don't have anything covering my feet, Rache." Aiyana warned. Looking down and slowly twirling in place as to decide for herself if this outfit was the perfect choice for tonight. "I would appreciate not having a bad hiccuping fit while being fucked by my husband."

" _True. I mean... Just think of how interesting that story will be for your kids-"_ Rachel stopped herself when she and Aiyana heard the front door of the living room open below where Aiyana had lived. Hearing someone take a few steps in to the house, before hearing them shutting the door.

"Aiyana! I'm back!"

"Welcome back!" Aiyana called out. Quickly turning around, she started to to madly grab all of the hangers and the pile of clothes off the floor, immediately tossing them into the closet before closing the door shut. She then grabbed her laptop and whispered over to her friend. "Looks like it's show time. I'll try to catch up with you later Rachel. Early morning coffee tomorrow?"

_"You know it! Talk to you later, Yaya! Remember, Chemical S-E-X-Y!_ " Rachel piped up, flashing her a smile and a peace sign before Aiyana closed her laptop. The female gator placed her laptop on her dresser as she tried to take one last final look of herself in the mirror. She tried using the palms of her hands to fix the few creases on her cover up while looking over to her black panties and her long purple socks. She couldn't help but grind her teeth anxiously as she tried to turn and look over at her reflection in the mirror. Panic was now starting to sink in as she tried to think about what could possibly make her feel or think 'sexy'. Especially for the man that she planned to have children with. She could already hear her husband already setting down most of his things on the kitchen table as he called out to her again.

"Is the game still on, or is it on hold?"

"No no! It's s-s-still on! No worries!" Aiyana called out, though she groaned to herself mentally from the anxious stuttering in her reply. A bad habit of hers as a kid was always stuttering whenever she was stressed out or anxious. When she had gotten older though, she thought she had outgrown her stuttering, especially after she had joined the military. But unfortunately for her, this was something that she would be stuck with probably for the rest of her life she believed. Thankfully, this only happens whenever she was nervous or stressed...

Unfortunately, one of those moments happened to be now.

Aiyana shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before calling back. "Are you bringing water, Markus?"

"I was going to bring up beer, but I can totally bring you a water." Her husband called back. Looking at herself one final time in the mirror, Aiyana could hear her husband open and shut the door of the fridge, right before he started to make his way up the stairs. The cluttering noises of bottles can be heard as he walked with each and every step. Though, just hearing only the sounds of cluttering bottles and not the sound of clanking metal, Aiyana believed that he probably took the time to remove his piercings and his tool belt to leave them downstairs. Meanwhile, she just continued to stand awkwardly, trying desperately to see exactly how to calm herself down- And to appeal to her husband the moment he walks through their door. She couldn't even decide on how to even greet him when she heard a light tap on the door and a gentle turn of the door nob.

The one who had opened the door happened to be a tall male Alligator wearing a casual red plaid shirt, black jeans and black socks. He also seemed to be holding a case of beer in one hand and two bottles of water under his arm. The minute he had finally stepped into the room, his eyes locked onto her and he instantly froze in his spot. Aiyana saw as the man, who is her husband Markus, opened his mouth slightly as his eyes widen while he took his time to look over her entire figure. Aiyana couldn't help but shift anxiously where she stood, turning her hips slightly in her spot as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I uh... Th-thought I should get ready for the occasion s-so..." she mustered with a shy looking smile, still continuing to watch her husband. Though seeing him not even moving a single muscle, she looked over from the bed and then to him suspiciously before letting out a groan as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Sh-shoot... Sh-should I have been on the bed? I'm s-s-sorry. Uh... Hold on, I th-think- Uh... I th-think we can do thi-this over again if you s-step out-" She then saw as a large toothy grin appear on her husband's face. Seeing him gently nudge the door closed behind him with his elbow as he set the case and bottles on their dresser.

"No, you're fine." Markus began, stepping close enough to run a gentle hand over her cheek. "Damn... You look so beautiful."

"Do I?" Aiyana asked questionably. Taking a hot second to look down at herself, taking another deep breath as she glanced up at her husband again. "I mean, th- Uh, that's what Rachel s-s-said? I mean, I tried everything that I could find in the closet but I just couldn't really feel what would get you..."

The words from her mouth slipped only into a hushed whisper as she felt her husband gently use the hand on her cheek to run just along her chin, pushing her head up just enough for him to plant a soft kiss on her lips. The moment their lips had touched, that was when Aiyana felt all of her anxieties and insecurities melt away into a small ripple of pleasure and comfort. Slowly closing her eyes, she leaned even closer into the kiss while her husband slowly wrap his arms around her. Feeling one hand trailing to the nape of her neck to hold her in place, while the other wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him. Aiyana let out a content hum as her hands slowly slip past his waist and coil to the back of his thighs. Even though her hands were on top of the male's jeans, she used her hands to gently pull and knead his ass as he moaned into her mouth. Once the two had parted for air, Markus let out a chuckle despite the heavy breathing in between.

"Damn... Hitting my weakest spots early, eh?"

"Just buttering up my favorite man." Aiyana admitted with a wink. Now much more confident than she was before, her hands reached up to grab his wrists while she started to slowly lead him towards their bed. Just as she sat down however, her husband stood before the bed as he held up a finger.

"Hold on." Markus made himself over to the dresser once again, grabbing one of the cold water bottles and also a very familiar looking white Polaroid InstaMax camera. Just as he was walking back, Aiyana looked at him with a puzzled stare, despite the large toothy grin still present on his own face. "This is totally picture worthy."

"Really?" she questioned again, watching Markus curiously as he start to turn on the camera. When he stood beside the bed with the camera ready in his hand, she laid onto her side near the edge of the bed before him. She felt her face become rather warm and crimson colored as she gave a sincere toothy grin to him. "Alright, hurry up. I don't want you taking too long now."

"Aaaaaaaand.... Done!" Markus chimed just as the flash appeared from the camera with the sound of the shutter going off. While the photo was getting developed, Markus had impatiently set it on the nightstand besides the water bottle as he hurried himself to take his clothes off. Meanwhile, Aiyana couldn't help herself but soon lay her back against the bed in a daze, still blinded by specks of white flurries from the flash of their camera. Though just as she was slowly coming back with her line of vision, she saw as Markus had already taken off his shirt and was now in the process of unbuckling his pants. With her lying in wait, she bit her lower lip with anticipation as she watched him slowly slip out of his pants and underwear in one simple slip. It wasn't her first time that she taken him, and the two had always remembered to wear a condom and use birth control before their fun sexy time since they were teenagers. But this night was different however. There was no need for a condom or birth control, absolutely no restrictions what-so-ever. Just getting down and dirty as many times as they want to get a baby.

Or two. How many they were going to be blessed with after tonight.

Aiyana couldn't help but squirm in her spot impatiently as her husband loomed over her, using his hands to grab onto her hips, he slowly dragged her to the edge of the bed where he stood, before placing his cock right on her lower stomach. Her heart began to pound against her chest as she saw that the base of his cock was directly where her crotch was, and his head was just close enough to the center of her stomach. Measuring about 7 or 8 whole inches that she could take in entirely all to herself.

"Oh my god..." Aiyana whispered, though her smile grew even larger as she squirmed again. "Oh yeah, lemme take it-"

"Ah, ah. Hold on, love. Let's get you ready first." Markus took his dick off of her as he started to use his hands to slowly knead her inner thighs. Aiyana let out a small purr from the back of her throat as she felt her husband use his thumbs to push the fabric of her panties aside, before slowly kneading her vaginal opening and softly brushing his thumb over her clit with gentle circles. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she then felt her husband leaned down close enough to plant soft licks and kisses on her slit. While she would gasp at every movement of his tongue, she started to use her own hands to slowly roam from her stomach, to her chest, over to her collarbone, and finally onto her neck. There, she started to apply a small amount of pressure right on the center of her throat with one of her thumbs.

Aiyana couldn't help but get herself caught up in the dangerous but pleasurable kink of breathplay. She always loved the sensation of feeling her heartbeat pulsating right along her neck and hands. The throbbing that was in sync with her head in perfect rhythmic beating of her own heart, right as she started to become hungry and deprived of oxygen. It gotten her even more wet as she could envision herself slowly coming in and out of consciousness from where she laid on the bed. The strangled gasps and moans she would make when she couldn't handle the lack of oxygen anymore. She let out a whimper while she was paying extra attention to her husband playing her between her legs, and to her own neck as she used her hands once more to slowly wrap around her throat. She taken both of her thumbs now and applied a significantly heavy amount of pressure. She was able to hold her breath as she started to slowly count from 1 to 10. Then 10 to 20... 30... 40... 50...

Both Alligators and Crocodiles are capable of holding their breaths for a very long time, practically useful for them when they are underwater. Of course, the real thrill is when Aiyana challenges herself during her foreplay. The moment she reaches 1 minute exact, she would let out a small gasp or a moan, just enough to let out a little bit of air from within her lungs before she starts counting up to another minute once more. While this slowly brings her closer to her dangerously pleasurable game this does speed up her immense crave for oxygen, much faster than the average Alligator. At this time, she could also begin to feel the slowly edging urge for a climax that started to creep up on her. The familiar warm ripples that began to slowly grow from within her abdomen, now starting to pulsate in the same fashion as her racing heart, causing the female to writhe around in a pleasurable torture from her own deadly teasing.

  
She could feel it now- Her pulse hitting against her own throat which happened to be racing oh so incredibly fast, her head spinning with a sickening but enthusiastic throb, the point of her orgasm now reaching it's highest peak-

Aiyana let out a final strangled moan of pleasure, before she fell back onto the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could feel herself become weightless as she allowed her climax to submerge her entire body. It was as though her spirit was rising to the air and her body was still pinned onto the bed. Her vision was black with small tints of white speckles dotting behind her eyelids. Her chest felt like it was on fire, her head felt like it being hacked open into two by an ax, her breathing was heavy and raspy, and her whole body lightly shook and spasm from the aftermath of her orgasm.

Then, she felt another pair of hands slowly grab onto her arms-

Aiyana felt her soul slowly drift back to reality, feeling a familiar figure of sort drift just above her from where she lay. Whatever had grabbed her arms had now slowly slipped her hands away from her own neck, and she started to break out of her blissful daze when she felt something cold being pressed right besides her cheek and temple. Aiyana now opened her eyes, beginning to focus clearly on what seemed to be Markus. Her incredible husband Markus, now completely over her, placing a cold water bottle to her head as to gently break her out of her sinful fantasy. Aiyana blinked slowly, recollecting and remembering what she and her husband had planned for tonight-

Wait. Tonight. Tonight was when they tried to....

"Shit." Aiyana gasped, quickly reaching out to grab the water bottle in her husband's hand. Though she continued to lie in the bed as she felt lightheaded from her 'out of body experience', couldn't help but hurriedly tear open the top of the water bottle. "Markus I'm so fucking sorry. I just-"

"Shh, relax. Take a moment to settle down." Hearing him sigh softly above her brought a little bit of comfort to her. Though Aiyana couldn't help but be fully aware that she may had ruined their 'family planning' night. Though Aiyana pulled off the top just to take mindful sips of the cool water as she heard him continue. "You got to be more careful with yourself, 'yana. I hate it when you pass out like that, and I just can't stand to see you get hurt. Or worst-"

"I know." Aiyana interrupted, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. Though she gave her husband an apologetic smile. "I'm so very sorry, I just... Got a bit too excited tonight and I- Oh." Aiyana gasped softly, feeling her husband's now erected shaft poking right on her now soaked lips. Though she was amused of the fact that her husband was still eager to enjoy the evening together, she was more than thankful to know that her own foreplay didn't ruin their plans for tonight. Aiyana slowly rolled the bottle just besides her on the bed, before resting her hands now against her chest as she gave him a curious raised brow.

"Well... You seem to know what you're doing."

"Of course. I know exactly what's best for my beautiful wife." Markus replied with a wink, gently rubbing his head on top of her vaginal opening as he looked up to her. "Alright... How many do you want to start with? One, two-"

"Five."

" _Five?!_ " Markus gasped, seeing Aiyana smile slyly under him. "I get that you want five kids Aiyana but... We can't have five all at once-"

"Hey, you know that I've been wanting to pass Amber. If we can reach up to five now, then I can finally rub it in her face." Aiyana added with a large grin. Though slowly sitting up in her spot, she raised her head just enough to plant a kiss under her husband's snout along with a low sensual growl.

"Don't worry, I won't get mad if we fall short one or two kids. We can always try again later~♥"


End file.
